Beyond The Gates of Time
by lovelyJu-chan
Summary: What happens if Judai woke up ten-thousand years into the past in a different dimension? What happens when Judai is forced to be a girl and forced to sty with the Supreme King Haou.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Main Characters: Judai, Haou  
>Warnings: This contains Yaoi. Maybe they'll be OOC.<strong>

**Ratings: M (maybe)  
>Summary:What happens if Judai woke up ten-thousand years into the past in a different dimension! What happens when Judai is forced to be a girl and forced to sty with the Supreme King Haou.<strong>

**Crissy: Hello! I have been really bussy but now I'm out of school for spring break! YAY! lol ENJOY THE NEW STORY!**

BEYOND THE GATES OF TIME

Prologue

Time waits for no one. A phase that I never understood or what people meant when they would say it, until I experience for myself. I don't know what happen but there was a bright flash then everything went black. And I woke up ten-thousand years into the past in a different dimension!

I had no clue on how this actually happen or how I'm supposed to get back home, but I know I was brought here for a reason and that the king here needed my help. The prophecy and become the Supreme King heroine. If getting home means pretending being a girl then so be it. I'll do anything and everything what it takes to get back to my family. But well that selfish king even let me return home once this all over? Well I even be able to help?

** WANT MORE? I DO! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroine!

**Crissy: Plases review!**

**I don't own YGO GX If I did there would be SO much more YAOI!**

I slowly open my eyes everything was black. There were a black bed, a black chair, and the floor and walls was both black. Everything was neat and clean.

'Am I in hell?' I thought to myself seating up in the black bed.

I look over to the right side of the room to see a medium size window. Outside the window was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen in all my six-teen years. Pink, white, and my favorite colored red roses. There wasn't anything but roses out there. Not many choices. But beyond the garden looked so life less. There were many dead trees and including the grass as well. How can something as beautiful as a rose live in this kind of environment?

"Do you like the roses?" I turned around to see a boy. He was wearing black and blue –just black and blue - clothes. He had wild dark blue hair that fall just above his orange eyes. His face was wearing a kind and sweet smile. He couldn't be but a year older than me.

"Um, yes I do, especially the red ones, their beautiful." I say taking my attention back to the window. Then something hit me. I didn't know where I was.

"Do you know where I am? I just woke up here without a clue." I explained to the mysterious boy.

"Yes I do know where you are. You're in the Dark World."

"Dark World?" I questioned with wide eyes. He nodded his head.

I looked out the window once again wondering what was going on.

"What's your name?" I asked out curiosity.

"My name? My name is Yohan. And you're Judai, yes?" I looked back at him; nodding my head but how did he know may name?

It seemed he was reading my mind.

"Because you the one we have been waiting for. You're the only one who can help the king. You must fulfill your destiny and help our king to lead our people to the light."

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. I don't see how I could help you and your people, I'm just a human." I say trying not to believe what he was telling me.

"Oh, but your much more than a human. You're a legendary heroine."

Heroine?

"I can't be a heroine, I am a guy!" I yelled to the boy.

"Do you really believe that? Whether you like it or not you're the only person who can help the king. Now suck it up and get dress, the king wants to see you." I stared at Yohan whose mood seemed to change drastically from when he first walked into the room. I picked up the clothes that he tossed to me.

"I'll be back to be ready soon."

Note to self: never make him mad.

I watched him walk out of the room closing the door behind him. I still couldn't wrap my mind around this hold thing. Why was I the chosen one? As I began putting on the clothes I then soon realized that they were clothes fit for a girl. It was bright red with a flower pattern designs all over it. Did he really expect me to put this on? But I really didn't have a choice. I really didn't want to become mad at me like he was before he left.

Once I finally figure out how to put what looks to be a traditional robe on I took a set by the window to look out once again. And I thought that I looked girlish before, but now I feel even more like a girl than before. This was horrible.

I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. All I could do was worry about my mom and dad. Was the worried about me? Did they now that I was gone? Did they care?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door open to reviled Yohan. He looked at me with a smirk on his face before speaking.

"Well its look like you're all done here, now follow me. The king is waiting." I let out a quick sigh and followed Yohan out of the room.

I wonder what this Supreme King is like.

**I HOPE U ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!**


End file.
